The Other Side
by Boon666
Summary: 5000 years ago there was an invasion, a rebellion, a war. Natives alone couldn't win, they fought with Rose and used the enemies strengths against them.
1. The Box

5000 years ago...

The gem war rages on between the two sides of the same race, one fighting for the protection of the planet called, earth. The other fights for the destruction of the same planet. But the aliens who have came to invade earth have forgotten the other side of this war, humans.

Humans who are being protected, humans who are said to be weak in comparison to the gems. Humans who cant even fight there own battles. But not any more...

Years of experimenting with the gem the humans believe they too can have the powers of gems, buy extracting a piece flesh from your body and inserting a gem they believe you can gain such power, they tried in a place called "the box." They worked long and hard for each human gem but not many survived the process to become a human gem...and even less survived the training. But one human gem, over come in rage broke loose from his chains and attacked the researchers and the gem alike, not many survived. He broke the walls down and destroyed the box and took his first sight at light and the earth he was born on..and in that moment vowed to elimenate all the humans responsible for the abuse on him and his fellow human gems. No one should be raised as a weapon, held in chains and fight for there life only to die in the end.

He marched in the direction of the human enemy, with blood on his hands and rage in his eyes, humans will know his fury.

5000 years later...

"W-what is that?" A young boy said pointing to what looks like ancient ruins, a wall completely shattered and the roof completely gone. Whats left was three very large walls that looks wilted a bit after so many years.

"That's "the box," and its very dangerous here, so be careful Steven." Someone with a pearl on her forehead and a pointy nose said walking to the entrance of the ruins. "And why again do we have to take Steven here, this place..." She stops in silence.

"Chill will you, nothing here can hurt Steven anymore." A woman just as small as Steven, purple and with a amethyst on her chest said.

"Guys. Guys! What is this place." He said vigorously pointing everywhere around it.

"This is one of the testing sights the humans used during the war...it was terrible what the humans had done here, before Rose learned it was already destroyed by something, we don't think it was homeworld because to many gems are still here, we came to finish bubbling the rest." The biggest one of the four said, she was dark skin with a box afro.

By then pearl had opened the secret entrance to "the box", it was just a hallway leading to a destroyed door. The inside of the box was bigger then it seemed outside. It looked like there was just a big opening in the center with a hole deeper then the lights rays goes. Small cells lined up one right after the other, rows on top and kept going till what was the top.

"Who was kept in these, this looks terrible." Steven was looking into one of the cells, there was nothing there, just another box, one right after the other. Small differences in each one, the number of lines on the walls to tell you how many days they were there, some were very long that covered the entire wall and others...weren't so long.

"Garnet?" Pearl seemed to ask, looking for an answer.

"Humans." Garnet answered casually. Soon jumping into the hole in the middle of the field.

"What!" Steven yelled in horror.

"Its too soon for you to be hearing all this, just know war is a very bad thing, ok?" Pearl said trying to stop the flow of conversation.

"Ok." Steven looked down from knowing they hiding things, but he know they were doing for him. He smiled at pearl. "Ok!"

"I found it, the last one!" Amethyst yelled from higher up getting ever one to rush over. "False alarm, just a fragment of some amber."

"Woah! What happened here?" The cage they were in was much more destroyed then the rest, with the bars cut and gashes around the walls.

"We really cant say, what happened here...happened. if that makes any sense" Pearl said bubbling the fragments and quickly notices something in the cell as well. A bouquet of flowers laid in the cell, Amethyst was the first to pick it up and smell it. "Fresh." She said and was about to eat them away but Pearl quickly snatched it.

"What's this doing in a place like this, no one should even know about this place, yet alone be able to enter." Pearl said noticing there a type you would buy from a store.

"Maybe someone knows about this place." Steven said.

"Impossible, everyone who knows about this place is died. It was at less 5000 years ago." Pearl said correcting Steven.

But Steven thought about it a bit. "But you guys know about it." Steven said playfully witch stopped pearl in her tracks.

'crash' Garnet had jumped out of the hole and landed, holding a bubble with more then a dozen full and broken gems.

"Where done here?" Garnet asked walking up to the group.

"Yes we just finished." Pearl said throwing the flowers on the ground only to have Steven pick them. "If we leave them here they will die." Witched called Garnet to 'hmmm' looking down at the flowers. "Then lets get back and put them in water." She added.

After getting back to the beach house

Steven rushes over to the kitchen, searching through looking for a vase, he finds one that's clear and puts water then the flowers in it. Carefully carrying it to the table not to spill it.

Garnet left to put the gems in there right place. Pearl left with her and Amethyst stayed behind to eat something. "you sure you should have brought it back? Someone left it there for a reason." Amethyst said looking into the fridge.

"I'm sure." Steven responded looking at the flowers. "They would have been lonely if we left them there and I'm sure whoever put them there wanted them to live as long as possible."

"What ever." Amethyst said eating a cluster of random food she found in the fridge and floor.


	2. The Release

**OK i finished this awhile ago but was still making edits.**

 **I'm even working on the next one, tell me what you think of this one and how you thing it's going to go. I don't own steven universe**

 **hope you liked this**

* * *

It was early after noon as Steven sat there watching one of his favorite television shows "Crying Breakfast Friends" with the purple gem sitting beside him. The scene on the t.v. showed crying croissant being rescued by a new character of the show, Cheap Knife. The tall paler one was sitting on the couch just below them reading a joke book, she would laugh ever now and then.

"Gosh Steven, I don't even understand the plot of this show." Amethyst said having enough of the show and laying down on the bed.

"Well you see..." Steven started to explain but was cut off as the biggest gem with the box afro warped in. "Garnets back!" He ran up to her. "Did you get it? " He said with excitement.

She rose the bubbled gem that looked like three small triangles extending out of a bigger triangle. She smiled before putting her hand on his head. "Of course I did. The pyramid only had traps to stop humans."

"Well that's nice, glade everything went as planned." Pearl said stepping up with Amethyst beside her.

"Garnet you have to tell me all about it later." Steven said with stars in his eyes.

'Knock, Knock' A sound came from the door.

"That's Connie!" Steven said with the stars still in his eyes. "Tell me about it next time, me and Connie are going to this cool place she found." He ran up to the door opening it letting Connie in.

"Hi." She said to Steven and the gems when the door opened.

"And how do you plan on getting there?" Pearl said with a raised eye brow.

"Lion." Came an easy replay from Steven. "Right?" Steven looked towards a sleeping pink lion on his bed, now awake after hearing its name. Steven and Connie walked over to Lion and mounted him, Connie showing Lion a picture of where they wanted to be, Lion quickly shot up like it wanted to go as well.

"Wooo there Lion." Steven almost fell off, grabbing Lion's mane to stay on. "We'll be there until noon." Steven waved off.

Lion very eigured to go roared inside the house opening a pick portal where he easily jumped through.

The two kids and the Lion were in a beautiful opened field of bright green grass. With a small waterfall and a pond as well. This opening was surrounded by a very dark wooding of trees and vines.

The kids got off the Lion who walked over to an area in the field and went back to sleep. Connie Grabbing Steven's hand ran him to the summit of the hill to see everything. "What do you think?" Connie asked looking at Steven's reaction, who was in awe. "This place is amazing, how did you ever find this place?"

"I was just walking home from school and decided to take a shortcut, this isn't a shortcut. I was grounded when I got home an hour late." Connie said blushing from the embarrassment.

"This is amazing Connie, thanks for showing me." Steven smiled at Connie making her blush for a different reason. "Now lets go swimming!" Steven screamed jumping slightly towards the pond undressing, having a swimsuit underneath his clothes. Connie fallowing doing the same.

Playfully running and swimming, jumping from the waterfall and doing cannon balls. They were having fun being in this field/pond. But what they didn't know was something lurking in the heavy treeline, watching them. And getting closer.

Lion was the first to notice, his ears shooting up as he heard something approach. He looked to see a 10 foot tall golem will a green gem where its face should be. Wrapping the golem were vines that glowed the same color as the gem. Lion roared a shock wave at the golem but could only push him back a little. It swung down with its heavy fists throwing Lion with the force of the impacted. This getting the kids attentions.

They ran up and saw the huge giant and the creator it made with its fists. "Its a gem!" Steven said looking at the green gem on its face. Lets take care of it then. The two ran up to Lion and retrieved Rose's Sword from his mane. Connie drew the sword and Steven summoned his shield. The gem was on them ready to swing downward on them. Connie pushing and Steven's shield moving him out of the way and using the force to dodge herself.

It hit the ground leaving a descent sized creator. Connie taking advantage of its slow movements attacked and chopped off its arm and even slashed at a leg. She didn't expect the golem to easily grow back the parts she had cut off. It turned towards her and attacked. "Connie!" A yell from Steven as he rushed under its legs and bubbled to protect her from the attack. It's attack hit the shield repealing the giant first but it popped the bubble. The golem attacked again with no hesitation. Steven shoved Connie away and rose his shield to protect him. The hit launched him to the other side of the field.

"Steven!" Connie screeched sprinting to were Steven landed. "Steven are you ok?" She asked kneeling down to him.

"Does pain mean I'm alive? Steven said still laying down. "If so, then yes." Connie helped Steven off the ground and checked his injuries. "You're brushed, luckily nothings broken."

"How are we going to beat this thing?" Steven asked worried. "We need to stop it here so it wont attack anyone else." Connie agreed.

"Roooaar." A roar from Lion hitting the golem keeping it at bay. Lion looked to see them ok and ran up to them. "Roar, Roar." Lion said talking to Steven pushing him closer to Connie with his snout.

"You don't mean..." Steven thought before turning to Connie. "Connie we should fuse!" Connie surprised by this outburst.

"If you think that will work." She asked worried a little.

The two held each others hands and just started to spin and a circle it was only when the two started to smile and laugh that they both glowed white and merged into one entity. Stevony.

Stevony told the sword and summoned their shield, while getting on Lions back. Running up to the creature , it attacked. Lion barked it away and jumped slashing the arm off. It easily grow it back. "We need to attack the gem." Steveny said to its self. " And I already know how." Stevony running back up to the giant golem.

It swung down at them but stevony had slide under its legs avoiding the attack. it quickly turned to face them but Stevony was completely gone.

"Up here!" They said standing on the golems head. They slashed their sword down hitting the gem on the golems, poofing it.

With the sudden poof the two fell, landing on their head knocking them out.

Elsewhere...

"Wha-what, where am I?" The dark skin girl who was with Steven. She looked over and saw, "Steven!" She yelled waking him. "Ugh, my head hurts." Was the first words out of his mouth. He looked over and saw Connie tightly holding Steven's hand teary eyed. "Where are we?" Connie asked Steven hoping it was a gem thing he knew. "Its kind of like a dream..." He said looking away. " But also real."

"what does that mean?" Connie asked. "I really dot know, but I've been here before. this way." he said leading them towards a random direction.

After a bit of flouting towards one way, it began to glow blue. The yellow abut was quickly back to blue. Steven seemed to rushed off quicker towards the light at the end. Getting there was like walking into an open room. It seemed to be a reflective floor of water, with a very blue person chained by her hands in the middle. She looked tired and was hurt all over from bruises. "Lapis!" Steven yelled hurrying over towards her. "Wait, Steven." Connie pulled Steven from the direction. "Is she the one who stole the ocean?" Steven answer with a nod. "She's also the one who hurt every who?" Steven yelled. "Yes, but she's different now. She stuck herself with jasper at the bottom of the ocean to protect me."

The two stopped when they heard yelling from the blue gem as she seemed forced down into the floor by her chains. Steven pulled Connie to head over who went after seeing how much he wanted to go. Steven tried to help by grabbing her but when he got there it was too late. She was absorbed into the floor.

Steve immediately felt worried, remembering what happened last time. he covered Connie with his shield looking around to see where she will pop up from.

With out either of the two seeing a very large figure rose from the water behind them. Quickly when their backs were turned something lapped grabbing the small girl, holding her like you would an apple. "We meet again quarts. One small move and I'll crush her head." Steven was surprised to see Jasper and even more to see Connie's life in the palm of her hands. "Please don't" Steven pleaded, tears streaming from his eyes. Don't worry, I wont. If you help me get out of here." She squished Connie head a little to show there was no room for debate. "S-Steven, help'" Connie had tears from the pain. Steven agreed wiping away the tears walking over to where Lapis sank unto the water floor. "Lapis!" Steven yelled.

And right when he finished Lapis began to a merge from the water. "Steven! What are you doing here again? I told you to leave." Lapis said but Steven could only say "sorry." Lapis looked up and say jasper holding a small girl. "No I wont Steven." She answered before Steven could ask.

"You have to, please." Steven pleaded grabbing her blue sun dress. "She'll die if you don't. Humans don't poof and come back like gems. She'll be gone forever."

"You don't know if she will let her go if I do that. And she come back to hurt you Steven"

"I have the crystal gems to protect me. You can join us and..."

"No!" Steven was cut off from Lapis yelling. "I'll never join them. Not after they imprisoned me."

Steven was quickly losing options, Connie needed to be saved. "Then do this for me, I'll never be the same if i loss Connie she my best friend. Let go of jasper. Please." Steven fell to his knees in hope. Leaving a hurt looking Lapis in thought.

"Hurry it up!" Jasper yelled tightening her hold on Connie. Making her scream in pain.

"Ok" was the last words out of Lapis's mouth, catching Stevens attention.

The water floor ripped and the Chains that connected the two gems shook until it broke. Lapis looking hurt and Jasper as happy as can be threw conn to the side. The floor ripped until it was distorted and water rushed in from all sides.

Back...

Steven shot up from his bed in terror and in tears. Pearl who was sitting downstairs looked up. "Steven are you ok?" She walked up. "Did you dream about the the caterpillar?"

W-where's Connie?" Steven asked in between sniffs.

"We took her home, Lion can rushing in barking for us to come and when we finally got there you two had hit your heads and passe out with a gem near you. Now you need to explain to me everything that happened." Pearl said cradling Steven.

* * *

 **Yep that's right lapis and jasper are free, bet no one saw that coming.**

 **will everything is going to keep getting better so keep reading when i get around to writing a new chapter.**

 **please review your thoughts**


	3. The Festival

**Well's it's been awhile sense I posted anything and im happy i did cause now i can start the next chapter.**

 **This chapter i introduced other characters who live in beach city. And i'm starting my flow of original characters**

 **I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

"We have to keep looking." Steven yelled in the middle of the ocean. He was in scuba gear floating with a purple gem.

"Hey Steven we've looked around for a week now. If she wanted to be found she would have by now." The gem said in annoyance.

"But, but.." Steven said tearing up. A hand came down and patted Stevens head causing him to look up to see a big gem with a bow afro and googles on.

"Its fine Steven. She'll turn up one of these days." She said comforting him.

He sniffed, wiping the tears away. "Thanks Garnet." Steven hugging the big gem.

Pearl who was on a boat nearby waved at them to come in.

Getting on the boat she asked them if there was any luck. A sad no come from Steven who just went and sat down looking at the blue sky.

Garnet pulled the other two aside to talk to them. "We should expand out search to more gem like structures." She said.

"Garnet are you sure we need to find here right now. If Lapis is free then so is Jasper." Pearl said in worry. " She try and hurt Steven."

"And we'll be here to stop her." Amethyst added with a smile. "We beat them once we can do it again. Right Garnet?" Garnet simply nodded causing Amethyst to smile.

"And..." Garnet added. "Steven really needs this. He's been beating himself over this." Pearl sighed knowing she had lost the argument. "Were should we look then?"

"I'll look into The World River. Pearl you fined the Lost Lake and Amethyst look around the smaller places like ponds, rivers and lakes." Garnet said pointing to each explaining there mission.

"What about Steven?" Amethyst said in a whisper. pointing his way.

"He... needs rest. We'll continue at the temple." Garnet said before walking off to where Steven is and sitting next to him.

Pearl walked to start the boat and drive them home and Amethyst sat on the side of the bout holding a fishing rod.

 **Back at Beach House...**

"Hey Stev-o were going to search around using the warp pad." Amethyst said walking up to Steven who was out side on the beach looking out towards the water. "OK." Steven began to stand. "Woo little man your staying here. Garnets order."

"What! I..." Steven knew he couldn't go against Garnet.

"I'm sorry Steven maybe next time. And don't worry, she'll turn up." Amethyst rubbed his hair before returning to the house.

After sitting for awhile Steven decided that sitting around wouldn't solve anything and got up. He headed for Beach City the small city that he lives close to. More and more people have been coming because of summer and who doesn't love the beach.

The first place Steven went to was a car wash that his dad owned. Walking up he could see that the wash was very busy because of all the tourists. "Hey kiddo." Greg, Steven's dad, said seeing Steven walking up. "Look, I'm making a killing." He sounded very excited. "That's great!" Steven was very happy for his dad. "So where are the gems?" Greg said not seeing them with him.

"The went out to find Lapis."

"The one that tried to kill everyone?" Greyed looked very worried.

"Yes...But she's different now! I promise." Steven said very excited.

"Well. if you say so, just don't get your hopes to high Steve." Greg padded Steven's head. "You heading to the festival?"

"Festival?" Steven said with stary eyes.

"Here you go! Go enjoy yourself." Greg handed Steven a handful of money.

"Thanks dad!" Steven hugged Greg before running off to find the festival.

He easily found the festival with the large swarm of people partying at the beach and dock. With many stands and gallons and confetti on the ground which made it hard to see the ground.

Steven ran up to the first crowd of people gathered around a hammer game. Steven watched for a bit before deciding to do it himself. He rose then hammer and smashed down rocketing the metal to the top and a ding rang the crowd roared with excitement.

And on Steven went to the next stand with rings.

At the rings he saw the Mayor of Beach City who was running the stand. "hey Steven, step up and try and will this." He waves a tiger prize up." Mayor Dewey?!" Steven was surprised.

"Just call me Dewey today. Is...pearl with you?" He sweated at the last part. "No. Why?" Steven said confused.

"No reason my boy just give it a throw." Mayor Dewey gave Steven 3 rings. "Just get it on the bottles."

Steven throw one, and missed. Then the second one which was too short. And the last one over shot it. "Sorry Steven maybe next time. That would be thee dollars though." He outstretched his hand to get the money.

Steven gave him the money with little fight, wandering to the next set of bothes.

The next set was about popping blonw. Onion a kid he knew was there. He gives Steven the creeps, from not talking to just doing weird things. He got it perfect, getting all the bolowns he was aiming for and then choosing a prize at the top of the self.

"Hey Steven. Didn't see you there." Vidalia the mother of Onion and Sour Cream said. "I'm glade you made it back from the ocean. Not every day you guys ask for a favour. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Thank you again. And no..." Steven became quite which Vidalia picked up.

"Your at that festival, why don't you hang out with Onion today?" She tried to change the subject.

Steven got worried. "No, no thanks!" And when Onion himself walked over Steven ran away into the crowed.

 **-Growl-** Steven's stomach made a whales making call.

He grabbed it knowing he was hungry from playing all day and walked to his favorite fast food place.

Walking up Steven saw that there was a long line wanting food themselves. And honestly waiting only made steven more hungry. After a pain stacking wait he had made his way to the counter placing his money down. "Give me some Fri Bits please." the only thing not on the menu. Ronaldo was the one warming the frier and the younger brother Peedee was working the counter. "Sorry Steven, we can't today. To many customers, it would've unfair." He said next wanting another customer.

"I didn't want to eat any Fri Bits anyway." Steven said to himself being to the next place he loves to eat at.

And there it was The Big Donut the next place Steven had chosen. It is closes to t beach house Steven lives in and the farthest from the festival on the dock. not many people and no lines. Steven rushed in. "Can I get three donuts?" Steven said slamming the Money down.

"Sure Steven." The nice, short women to the counter said taking the money and handing a bag back to Steven.

"I don't see Lars. where is he?" Steven said looking around the shore.

"Yeah he wanted to take today off, that jerk. He's probably at the beach looking at girls." Sadia said blowing off the idea of Lars.

"Well if you see him tell him I said hi." Steven walked out heading for his house.

 **Elsewhere**

"Wow big town. Perfect place to hide." A man walking around the festival said. Looking towards the beach he saw a young man being turned down by a couple of ladies. walking on the street he asked a group of kids if they seen some people from a poorly draw picture he has. The picture had a fairly large pink women drawn on it.

The kids didn't know. And after looking around, for a spot that not to far and does not stand out much he spots it, a lighthouse at the distance. "No that's not it." he says looking around again.

He sees a cliff at the edge of the beach. 'maybe.' He thinks heading over. "I swear I'll find you rose."

* * *

 **I'm going to start working on the next chapter soon, like now, send information of your own gemsona or ideas would love to hear them and if i like them i'll use them and give you a shoutout for the assist**

 **Tell me how you feel, good or bad**


	4. The New Gem

**Here it is, i finished some time ago but was just putting off posting it. As you can see and read it continues with my original character**

 **I hope you all like him. there will be more to come in the future.**

 **Shout out something if you like it, or dont**

* * *

Steven walking on a bean line hearing towards his house with a bitten into a donut. With his thoughts filled with finding and helping Lapis. And aced from all the walking done today. He really needed some rest.

"Hey! Boy stop!" Came a yell from behind Steven. A heavy dressed person, had a cloaked that covered everything up, you couldn't even see what his face looked like.

Waiting for the man to catch up. Once close the man took his hoodie off and blinded Steven with a smile, literally. The blinding light stopped when he closed his mouth. "Sorry but I saw you heading this way. Do you live in that house with the huge statue around it?" The man had a golden blond to it and his eyes where a sky blue, his perfectly structured face made him look inhuman. "Yes I live there." Steven didn't know why he answered this man, just that he felt fimilar to be around.

The man plundered for a moment before digging into a pocket and pulling out a very crumpled up price of paper. "I'm looking for a very big pink lady, She probably helped make that." And he pointed to the huge statue.

Steven's eyes widen immediately at the mention of his mom. The only big pink lady he knew. "You know my mom!?" Steven asked in excitement.

Now it was the mans turn for his eyes to widen to an existent Steven has never seen before. "Rose is your mom!?" He yelled. Steven flinched from the outburst. "I...I'm sorry. No need to be scared, I just need to talk to her." He crochet to see Steven man to man. "That will be kind of hard." Steven said looking down hiding his face.

"Why?" He asked curiously. "Well she's..."

"Steven! Get away from him!" A yell from the front pouch could be heard followed by a spear shot towards the man who had to jump out of the way.

Pearl had leap to Steven making sure he was uninjured. She turned to him again picking her spear up. Amethyst followed running up to them. "Whoe P. Never seen you so worried."

"Be careful. He's the Crystal Gem's enemy from the war." Both Steven and Amethyst were shocked. "He's a gem?" Steven asked looking at him. With his teeth gritted you could easy see a green gem in his teeth.

"I did not come to fight." The man said. "I'm just here to meet rose." This caused both pearl and Amethyst to look at Steven before readying for a fight. "You first need to get through us."

The man that for a second be for smiling showing a green gem where his canine tooth should be. "I was planning that already." The man moved a hand to his mouth making his gem shine before pulling out a massive great ax the size of his whole body.

Pearl leaped towards him and stabbed at him who just dodged them and kicking her back. "Have you gotten weaker?" Cause Pearl to turn red coming at him again this time blocking her attack before hitting her with the butt of the ax, then swinging down to cut her in half. Before it could connect a whip wrapped around Pearl and pulled her away. "P you OK?" Amethyst asked. Pearl looked fine. "We need to be careful, he's stronger then I remember." She said getting up.

"Who is this little gem?" The man next to them said leaning on his ax. Everyone jumped and pearl got him away from his ax with the help of amethyst who wrapped it up and throw it.

"Give up. You have no weapon." Pearl said holding the tip of her sword at his throat.

"Do I?" He asked with a smile before reaching behind his back and pulling out a gun. Pointing at her stomach.

"A gun wouldn't hurt us. You should know that." Pearl said smiling at his miscalculation.

I know. The gun isn't special, it's the bullets. Each and every bullet are made with gem shards." Horror was on Pearls face knowing he was using gems as a weapon. "You monster." was all she could say before he shot her.

The gun was loud and sounded painful as Pearl collapsed, I was speechless. The man that knew my mom shot pearl, he seemed so nice. What happened? Amethyst looked furriest seeing Pearl hurt so bad. She also went after the man. I can't let her get hurt too.

"The little gem wants to fight too?" The man summoned another battle ax and cut through the whips and leaped at her ready to cut her in half. Amethyst was too slow to run. Steven jumped in the way, summoning his shield to block the heavy blow, that never came.

He had stopped before the attack could connect wide eyes like before. "What happened to Rose?" Was the only thing he could ask before a spear pierced his back. Amethyst pulled Steven away before from before he could do anything. Pearl was on the ground grabbing her side happy that she could help before poofing away into her gem. Amethyst couldn't do a thing but watch as the man wright on the ground. She stopped when someone patted her hear. Garnet was here and walked towards the man.

"Wait Garnet!" I jumped between them. We should talk first, we don't have to hurt him. She just patted my head. "Amethyst, take Steven inside, take Pearl too."

Amethyst did as she was told. "Come on Steven, we need to check on Pearl." Amethyst grabbed Steven pulling him to the house.

"Why are you here?" Garnet ask calmly but aggressive.

"I needed to talk to Rose, but after seeing that kid. I need an explanation. And maybe for you to pull this spear out." The man said sitting up.

Garnet walked up grabbing the spear and ripping it out. "Why did you take the attack?" She honestly curious.

He winched at the pain. "Why would I just take an attack like this. Came out of no where. And why does he have Rose's shield!"

"Its a long story, why don't you come in, patch you up and tell you. I'm guessing your not here to fight." Garnet said helping him up.

"You would be the first to know."

"Doing that will forfeit your right to be here."

"I know. I've changed sense the war."

* * *

 **Whoe that was fun. already working on the next one.**

 **hope you all enjoyed this. the story is literally just starting**


	5. The Meeting

**Finished another one, I'm on a role. just started a new story read them all don't be afraid if you don't know something. I don't know a lot of things.**

 **This chapter has to do with just a meeting between the gems and the new guy. more exciting in the next chapter i promise**

 **I do not own Steven Universe**

* * *

"And that's about it." Garner said fingers interlocked, sitting across there new guess. Who was being treated by Amethyst. Steven was sitting next to Garnet holding Pearl in his hands. The man, rubbing his temples was processing everything he was just told.

"So you're saying. That he is Rose's son. And the only way Rose could give birth was to give up her body. And that Steven is also half human." He said looking at Steven.

"Yes." Steven agreed lifting his shirt to show his gem. "I'm the first human with a gem." Steven said smiling at the fact it made him special.

The man snickered after that. "Not really kid." The man pulled back his lip to show a small green gem when his canine tooth should be. "I was born a human like you and had a gem put inside me, it made me into a human hybrid. And I promise you I wasn't the only one."

Steven was amazed. "Gems could be in your teeth? Wait! Your human?!" The man snickered. "Can't you see the blood?" He pointed to his bandaged wound.

Garnet coughed a bit getting his attention. "We told you our story. Now tell us yours."

The man fixing himself started his story.

"During the war, I fought and fought. I hated everyone and wanted to destroyed all the humans. Fighting my way to enemy, they seemed to get quite fond of me and allowed me to joined. I slayed hundreds of gems during that war. Till I found Rose, I thought she was like the rest, but she wasn't we fought and not only beat me but mended my heart too. She told me places she likes to been in and if I ever need her I should go and get her. I left the battle that day, and went to destroy all of the other test sights for gem, human testing. I learned recently that the testing are still going on and are trying to find rose, she seems to be the key or something, the person I talks to didn't know much."

Garnet taking everything the man said in, not getting any hint that he was lying just sat there in silence. Amethyst finishing up the bandage. Sorry she says which was meet with a pat on the head and a blush from her. "Everything's fine small one."

"So as another human gem, I can show you then ropes." He said switching over to Steven. Steven perked up with the idea of another one like him. "You're staying?" Steven said excitingly.

"Only if everyone is ok with it. Even if I can't be here I'll still be around." He said ruffing up Stevens hair.

"OK." was the only thing the three heard, from Garnet who had suddenly stopped thinking to give an answer. "The both of us are ok with you staying, but we will go over what you say or do to him." She pointed at the young boy Steven.

"Understandable." Was all he said. Than taking a look at Amethyst for her answer and the other two were as well.

"Ah, why not, like what's the worse that could happen." She said with a smile. "Steven's death." Was the last thing Garnet said before a very awkward silence fell over everyone. But gaining a slight chuckle from the man.

"Well believe it or not, I owe Rose a lot. And I'll protect her kid. And her, I guess." He looked at Garnet with a very stern face. "I'll loss my life before Steven does." Garnet seemed to get happy even without showing it. Last time we saw each other we couldn't exchange names. I'm Garnet, that's Amethyst next to you and of course Pearl is in Steven's hands."

"What about the two that make you?"

"Wait? You know Garnet is a fusion. How?" Steven asked towards the man. "Just by the way fusions hold them self, like walking or talking. And their gems show." He said pointing towards her palms.

"What gem do you have?" Steven asked with stars in his eyes. The man showing his fangs again and with a hard to hear voice. "emblor." He stopped. "Emerald. And I really don't have a name, so just call me that." Emerald told them.

A bright flash of light blinding the three from the body of Garnet as her form split into two single forms. One blue from head to toe, in a very blue dress with her white hair covering her eye, Sapphire. Next to her was someone red, dressed in a tank top and sorts, Rudy. Looking protective to Sapphire. Everyone blown back by their sudden infusion of Garnet. Emerald holding his hands up swearing he had nothing to do with that. Amethyst was speechless, they never do that, ever. While Steven was excited, he had only see them if they where fighting.

"Sapphire and Ruby. Why are you both un-fused." "We both wanted to give Emerald our introduction. Isn't that right Ruby?" Sapphire put her hand on Ruby's arm. "We're not fighting." "But he tried to hurt you, us and anyone else that disagreed with him. He is a bad person who fought on the enemies side." Rudy stood form on her belief. "If he wanted to kill us, he would have have so already." She said flat. "And there would be nothing we could do, you already know this." Ruby seemed to grow angry at the fact that everything she said is true, even contorting her face to much distress before cooling off and dropping her hand and protective stance. "If you does something, than the gloves are on."

The blue rock pointed herself and Ruby giving a brief introduction of themselves. "About the past, I'm sorry again. I know we where at war but, I just wish I was of the right of mind." "We understand, we were at the same war, we didn't want to fight, but we had too." Sapphire seemed to be very understanding. "And if you even think of doing something, we'll know!" While Ruby seemed more wild. "It was great meeting you both, I wish we meet only sooner, don't worry again. I'm on your side." At the finish of that both nodded as a sign of understanding and Rudy quickly picked Sapphire up and twirled until a flash of light took them both and Garnet stood where they were.

So that was a fusion." Emerald said. "Have you never fused before?" Asked Steven. "Only a few times, each was worst then the last. I'm sure Garnet has heard of the stories." Garnet just shook her head no. "No, what happened." "Nothing really, I just shouldn't fuse with anyone." "Wait, sense your a human-gem like me you can help me fuse with gems." Steven was delighted to say that last part. "I don't know, it could get pretty bad."

"I'll do it!" Came a light yell of Amethyst joining in the convention. "I want fuse, if this will help Steven I mean." She was looking away.

"Well...if you truly want to then let's go to the beach and do this."

As everyone left Steven was the only one to notice the glow from his hands and Pearl's pearl was almost ready.

* * *

 **See pretty cool right, the next chapter is probably already gonna be finished when i'm done with this one, so yeah, keep reading**

 **please tell me your thought. Words, character, or just wanna talk I'm here**

 **review and tell your friends Thanks**


	6. The Fight

**See didn't I tell you this one was coming soon. Though this one is a little shorter then the normal one's i put but I still believe this really tells a story with how i'm doing this**

 **This chapter adds more then i probably out right say so read and enjoy**

 **I dont own Steven Universe**

* * *

Emerald and Amethyst walked out of the house, followed by Garnet who stopped to look at why Steven wasn't following. Pearl's pearl was glowing and levitated out of his hands. Garnet took her shades off, almost to get a better look. "She's early." was all she said.

The light reached all around the small house and floated half way up to the ceiling pearl's shape could be seen. A complete white outline of what everyone is familiar with. With a flash her body was made. But it was different, she seemed less detailed and rugged when she collapsed to the ground. Her voice was also different, broken even.

Top...STOP!" she managed to say louder then she intended. "Why are you out so soon? You need more time to heal, just look at yourself."

Pearl ignoring her continued to speak. "I heard, little in my gem. But I heard enough, we need to stop them fusion." "Why, Pearl he's not a bad person." "I can't explain now, just stop." Was the last thing she said before collapsing on her chest, poofing from her own weak state.

Garnet not full understanding what pearl ment headed outside to see both Emerald and Amethyst opposite from each other, after seeing how Amethyst dance he followed suit doing move like her's. Garnet now understood what pearl was talking about. "Stop!" She yelled. But was too late for their bodies developed in blinding light merging into one being. Fluorite stood in the place of the two.

About a few feet taller then Opel with white hair going down to their west , very messy and wild. Sharp eyes, two black pupils with a smaller pair under those that were a shade lighter then purple and a skin tone that was very teal. Tight clothes of what Emerald was wearing with a undershirt and stars in the knees.

"Unfuse this instance." Garnet yelled leaping from the balcony don't the beach. Steven walking outside seeing the masculine gem fusion, unlike pass fusion or Garnet, who had characteristics of both gems in one, Emerald seem to be dominating the body. Even their voice, Amethyst could barely be heard over a deeper males voice.

"OK." Something short Fluorite said before starting to unfuse. Only glow from Fluorite had split the two beings, Emerald looking like her had done something terrible and Amethyst laying down in the fetal position. Garnet had gotten gown to her level, her touch did nothing to break the trance she was in. She started sobbing and just saying no over and over again.

Anger built up from inside her, something she usually has in control, but with now two of her crystal gems, her friends. "What did you do?"

"She's the one who wanted to do it." He was trying to defend himself while not looking in her eyes. "So you knew?!" which got no reply. Garnet showering major signs of ruby, grew only in anger, summoning her stone fist for a fight.

Getting close to Emerald in seconds Garnet swung hooking his side launching him into a huge rock, destroying it. Attacking a second time, heading right into the rubble she barely was able to dodge the ax, with a foot right after hitting her in the face. The ax came down another time, this time Garnet caught the blade as well as countering hitting Emerald again. Breaking the ax, she slowly walked over to where he landed. Delivering the finishing blow, her legs were pulled from her. Another ax was pulled between her legs throwing her off balance. She fell and he was on top of her, hitting her face over and over again. Garnet grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground, then again, finally flinging him into the ocean. Getting up she was dusty from the ground and her glasses seemed cracked from the hits. Emerald on the other hand seemed to have a broken arm and was bleeding from the wound before, but he showed no sign of giving up, he had his teeth bared like a cornered animal. He was scared and hurt. Both gems shot off towards each other, Garnet had hit his face spinning him mid air and landing in the sand. Thinking she had won she didn't see the ax in the air strike her shoulder almost cleaving the arm off. Pulling the ax out she was going to use it on Emerald, so far Emerald has been nothing but trouble. Siding with the enemy and hurting both Pearl and Amethyst. Steven jumped in the way again, shield raised to protect the man laying unconscious in the creator of sand. Surprising Garnet she stopped herself, but it was too late, she had felt something different, yet familiarize. Lights flashed and Ruby and Sapphire where separated, a quick hand grabbed Ruby and pined him with an ax blade to her throat. Emerald still stands, bleeding out his closed eye but smiling with a fang unhurt and broken teeth. His good arm holding the ax and pining her with his legs.

"You gonna calm down now?" Was the only thing he said, directed towards Sapphire, the more reasonable one. She just froze in place with an outstretched hand, saying nothing but nodding. Tears soon after fell from her face. knowing defeat Emerald simple got up put the ax away and began to walk back into the house.

* * *

 **I loved it! this chapter was so fun to make please tell me what you think of it, remember constructive criticism. Though i already know i'm bad at spelling and wording**

 **i honestly have no one to read over me so if i miss something then i miss it.**

 **Review and drop a like for me**


	7. The Enemy

**With time comes better writing, I would hope you stopped by and looked at my profile it should tell you a little why my stories take so long to write.**

 **Also I'm going to be excepting and Gem-sonas. Please just tell me anything you think I'll need to know. I'll also point them in your direction.**

 **Don't own Steven's Universe but I do own my characters.**

* * *

Now with everyone inside a heavy atmosphere from the events that just transpired. Emerald was patching himself up with a makeshift arm cast. Garnet now fused looked shaken with her cracked glasses. Pearl's gem was in her hand healing while Amethyst was in her room. Steven was next to Garnet with a hand on her back thing to help.

After a while of awkward silence and finishing himself with the wrapping. Emerald was the first to speak, directed at Steven. "I'm sorry. I came here to talk and now I've incapacitated more than half of you Crystal Gems. Please understand." Emerald spoke with regret in his voice. Truly he didn't mean any of this but last time they saw each other as enemies. Tension had to have been high because of it. "They reacted just like how I would." He sadly said the last part barely audible.

Garnet wasn't in much of a talking mood, seemingly calming herself from either fear or rage. Steven spoke instead. "What did you do to them?" He asked. "I've never seen them like this. Why did they infuse at the last part? Where they fighting?"

"No kid." Emerald signed. "I can un-fuse gems with a signal I send from my brain. If I fuse with one or many gems then I also take a more dominate position. It's literally against what fusion represents, an equilibrium between two gems. I was hoping that maybe the little gem could take it, but I was wrong." He looked towards the door where Amethyst headed off to.

Garnet finally let out a loud sigh as her shaking stopped. She took off her glasses to show her three eyes looked into his own. After a brief second the top eye closed and she put her glasses back on. " What was that all about?" Emerald asked sounded a little afraid of the idea of her just blowing his head up.

"Don't worry." She said knowing what he was thinking. " I can see into the future but it's never set in stone. Things can change like you attacking us, killing Steven, or shattering the last Crystal Gems. Right now with you, anything is possible it seems. Instead I looked inside you, the feeling that flow out of you. I could feel the type of person you are right now regret and sorrow for the actions you have done. So we forgive you, I forgive you."

"Thank you. It means the world to me to hear that from you. I wish the last time was a better environment too. Please understand I'm different now." Looking at Steven he said. "I want to pay Rose back for all she had done for me. Please kid, let me protect you in her place." Steven was stunned. Looking back at Garnet for an answer she gave him a look that said 'You can answer this.'

"You can't fight with the gems anymore." Steven began. "You also have to show me how to fight. And...and." Steven hesitates for a second almost didn't know how to say it. "You need to tell me all about my Mom." Emerald held a large smile on his face. Against his better judgement and pain he kneeled to Steven before swearing to Steven that he will do all he can and more.

The rest of the day was about resting, Garnet was the only one who seemed fine but refused to leave the couch. Emerald laid on Steven's bed and slept. While Steven left to get some food for himself and the new house guess. Steven wondered what he liked to eat, now that another gem human lived with him. Pizza seemed like a good idea, so he headed towards Fish Stew Pizza the best pizza place in town.

Seemed to be close to closing with only one person inside, Kiki, wiping down tables. "Hey Kiki!" Steven shouted walking in. "Can I get a large pizza with extra cheese?" Kiki seemed pleasantly surprised with Steven showing up. "Sure Steven, actually you wanna take a cold one." She said. "I'll make if free for you do." She said with a sing-song voice. That got Steven's attention. "Would I! Free pizza is the best pizza." Steven said taking the pizza and heading off home.

Night was beginning to fall with the sun setting. Lights were still shown down by the beach where a party was taking place. Without paying attention Steven had walked into an adult. Steven hit the ground knocking the pizza out of his hand, before that hit the ground the person he bumped into scooped it up.

"Ow kid. That hurt." He sounded like he was exaggerating an injury. "What are going to do about this injury." The man stood well above Steven looking down at him. Wide grin on his face he looked perfectly fine too. Wearing all black down to the shoes and the black hoodie up over his head. "Think I'll help myself to this pizza." He said opened the box and taking a slice for himself.

"Hey!" Steven shouted. "That's not yours, give it back." Steven tried his best to reach for the pizza box in his hand but was unable to get it back. He held it high over his head and mocked Steven by lowering it closer to his hands before pulling away. "Why are you doing this?" Steven said hated being bullied by this stranger.

The man just only laughed at how mad Steven was getting. Taking the last bit of the slice he took. When suddenly a car stopped a few feet from them, a red painted sports car. Bucky stepped out fixing his shades while looking at Steven.

"Everything alright Steven?" He asked in his calm cool voice while closing his door.

"No. This man won't give me back my pizza. He even took a slice." Steven was pointing at the man.

"Did he now." He said stepping closer to Steven. "We going to have a problem. Or can you give the kid his pizza back?" A few steps closer and Bucky would be in his face. With his voice now sounding more threatening than calm.

The man seemed to not like his tone and showed it on his face. Swallowing what was in his mouth he spoke. "You seen a man with a green tooth around here? I'm looking for him. As soon as I find him, I'll leave." Still holding the pizza but not in the high in the air, he wanted that answered first. Bucky spoke for Steven with a quick no. "Now leave Beach City." Bucky was sounding a little more threatening. The man just dropped the pizza box and walked off, Steven caught the pizza when it dropped.

"Sorry Steven." Bucky sounded relieved that it didn't escalate any further. "You know we get weirdos here when it's summer time or when there is a party. Here, let me drive you home."

"Thanks Bucky." Steven said. "For helping out and the ride. There wasn't anything I could do and he seemed like a dangerous person towards the end. Glad nothing happened." Steven got his curly hair ruffled by the teenager. He nodded in agreement.

The drive was easy, with Bucky playing some soft techno beat that he said Sour Cream had worked on. Steven was deep in thought, 'A man with a green tooth?' Only one person could fit that description. Had to be Emerald, but why are people looking for him. In the same day too, I need to bring this up with him.

Bucky dropped Steven off on the corner close to the side of the beach he lived on. "See yeah Steven. Stay cool." They bumped fist before driving off. Steven waved as he left.

When we walked in, things didn't look much different from before he left. Garnet looked much better and even greeted Steven when he walked in. He showed the pizza he got.

"I'll see if Amethyst wants any. Can you wake Emerald?" She said standing Steven nodded rushing o his bed to shake him awake. "Time to eat!" He shouted at him. Noises could be heard from him, finally sitting up looking at Steven in a daze. "I have food ready. Also someone was looking for you."

That woke him up, his eyes widened a bit and a growl escaped his lips. "Are you already Steven." Emerald grabbed Steven by his shoulders looking him dead in his eyes. "Yeah the mean guy just eat one of my slices." He looked over to pizza box now on the counter. He signed pretty heavy, ruffling Steven's hair as he got out of bed. "We'll talk and eat, ok." He said with Steven following.

After both had eaten a slice each, Garnet walked out of the door alone. Looking at Steven she shook her head sideways. Emerald motioned for her to sit before talking about the subject. "People are looking for me here." Garnet looked at him. "They also don't know about Steven, which makes sense cause I learned about this place from one of them. I also know that they are slowly taking Beach City under. They think you're actually in the city. Luckily the mounting hides the statute cause that is a dead give away." He seemed to lightly snicker at that. "What did the person you meet look like?"

"He was as tall as you but wore a ton of black. Also very mean for no reason." He said trying to imitate his mean face look. Emerald just clicked his tongue in discuss. "I've heard of him before his name is Onyx and he is mean. Be careful next time Steven, get one of us if he comes close to you again." They all sat their for a few minutes letting everything sink in. This has been a long day for all of them and seems to only get worse the more it goes on. "Garnet." Emerald says getting her attention. "I want to train Steven. He needs to get his powers under control and I'm the best bet." He left it at that waiting for her response. She never gave one but nodding in agreement with the once enemy.

"I'll fix everything Steven. No one will hurt you, you go out with Emerald while we will go search for Lapis." That name caught Emerald's attention looking at her but saying nothing. Steven was excited that he may see a friend again. Finished eating the three went to bed. Garnet and Steven hugged once before heading off with Emerald laying on the couch now.

* * *

 **More will come soon just so you know, I might wait till next week to post the next chapter. So I can have time to get ahead a where the demand... if any is.**

 **Tell me what you think, I'll also be going over it again so even grammar or spelling errors would be nice to know about.**


	8. The Sphere

**Saying hey to everyone reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think of it.**

 **I'm working on a few other chapters, they should be released soon after this one, go read those too. It will be hard at first but I'm building. Have to start from somewhere, like with chapters like this one. Almost just filler to show some interactions with Emerald and to have some time pass for the uncoming chapters.**

 **I do not own "Steven's Universe"**

* * *

The blond man grabbed the sheets currently snuggled between a young man with curly brown hair in his pajamas and his own fluffy mattress. Sleeping peacefully the boy had an open smile with drool dripping out of it. The man smiled, flashing his one green tooth with a wicked smile not like his normal ones. With a good yang of the sheets, the boy shot off doing a few spins before landing off the bed onto his face. "Raise and shine." He almost sang while doing it. "Steven we have a lot to do today so get up, eat, and meet me at the warp pad." He walked away down the stair joining a large woman on the couch.

Steven groggy and disoriented from the sudden and spontaneous wake up. He thought he was being attacked at first, looking around trying to make sense of what just happened. "What happened?" He finally stood up sniffing the air. "Pancakes?" Now he was confused by the stack of pancakes that sat on his bed.

"Steven I will leave you if you don't hurry." A familiar voice said to Steven, yesterday was sudden and excited. It all came back to him. "Don't leave, I'm almost ready." Steven said changing out of his night wear and into the normal clothes he wears everyday. Eating the pancakes too while walking down the steps, Emerald was already standing on the pad tapping his foot.

"Where are we going?" Steven was only told that Emerald was going to help him with controlling his powers and training him to fight.

The large women with a box afro spoke first. "Sorry Steven, but he wants to keep it a secret. Want even tell me but he does say that you'll be safe. So be good and come back stronger." Steven and the lady hugged before he let go, she also gave him his burger backpack. "I packed it with things you might need. I love you Steven."

"I love you too Garnet." Steven said getting next to Emerald who waved her off before the light surrounded them both and shot them through a tubing of light.

Appearing on a similar portal as the one they left but instead of one made of a rock it was more like a machine. With wires and tubing sticking out of it trailing towards a destroyed room. "Where are we?" Steven asked. The room was completely wreaked with the door torn open leading down a tunnel.

"It's hard to tell, but this place is called 'Sphere' the battle arena for the human gems. They took us here to test our abilities against one another." Emerald glided his palm along one of the cuts in the wall. Steven followed close behind him listening to his story. "After I had faced your mother Rose. She healed me, what was broken in my mind and I saw straight. I wanted to stop the experiments and this was the first place I went to. I want to say I liberated the others like me but they where already long gone like how I was." He stopped to look at the ground, playing the whole scene in his head. With a sigh he continued walking saying nothing.

The end of the walk way opened up to an open Colosseum, a wide open space to fight. Where the stands would be were walls leading to busted open glass windows.

"This place is too quite, almost scary if you ask me." Steven said looking around and he was right. Not a single sound from the outside could be heard as well as nothing living was inside. "Hey, you said that you." He gulped. "Saved everyone here. What did you do to stop them from being corrupted?"

Emerald was taken about by the question. "I don't really know honestly. Not like I was a scientist or even someone who learned how to read till I was in my hundreds. My best guess would be something the doctors did to us. Or the rocks that they fused us with." He shrugged off the question like it didn't matter.

"Now I brought you here for one reason Steven." He took a few paces from Steven before turning with his wide grin. "Survival." He summoned his ax in a second and launched it at Steven like a spear. Steven quickly summoned his shield to block the incoming projectile. Hitting the shield Steven was thrown to the ground with the ax spinning in the air. Steven was having trouble getting up, Emerald closed the distance and actually kicked him in the chest. His back hit the wall a few yards and causing him to loss air in his lungs and also knock the bag off his back.

Weezing for air he got better after a few seconds looking at Emerald. "Why did you kick me, that really hurt." He was gripping his chest in pain. Emerald took a step back right when the ax he had thrown at Steven come crashing down right where the boy used to be.

"You need to think smarter! If I didn't move you I would have had to explain how you got cut in half." He picked his ax from the ground placing it on his shoulder. "Look around your surroundings and use it to your advantage. Some will attack in groups while others will fuse. You need to beat them."

He ran after Steven ready to swing the mighty ax. Steven formed his bubble around his body for the incoming attack.

The ax run through the bubble like it was air, popping it and going right over Steven's head. Small pieces of hair even fall out. "Damn it Steven." He yelled in anger picking him up by the collar. "That's twice now that I have killed you. When will you get serious? After someone precious dies?" He was yelling into his face before stopping and dropping the boy.

"Rose wan't this weak Steven." He said low walking away but Steven still heard him.

"What do you want from me. If I could use my powers I wouldn't be this weak right now." Steven was angry as well as sad. Angry at him for comparing him to his mom and sad at his own inability to do anything.

"You use your powers just fine. Summon your shield!" He yelled pulling his gun and firing three shots at him. Steven did when he was told feeling the weight of each hit on the shield being deflected to the side. "You have your shield don't you. You don't need anything else if you can use that proficiently. How often do you think I used my un-fusing during the war or even after. I had only my ax and me and we have done just fine. So don't give me that crap that you can't."

Steven stopped with the tear up and simply stayed silent for the speech he was about to hear. And it did.

"Ever power is from your own emotions. Mine comes from anger and rage but I can't say how Rose did it or even how you will, any of the gems in fact. You need to work on getting your emotions in check to get your powers flowing. You'll be able to fly, heal or use psychokinesis. Until then not only is your body weak but you don't fully think out a fight or battle. You'll lose if you only rely of your powers, you need to be tough and strong to protect what you love."

Steven was silent as a mouse. "I want to to lose any one." He finally said even if said quit in the place where no sound was heard Emerald easy picked it up. With a nod of his head he looked back at Steven and say the fire in his eyes. The kid was ready to begin training.

* * *

 **I hate myself for ending this chapter like that, trust me but I like having all my chapters around the same and this one was just planned to big.**

 **It's almost a two parter because the adventure of Steven and Emerald just started now. This was just suppose to add to some lore of the world and show where and how Steven will progress in the future.**

 **I also think I'm having Emerald talk to much, while he is a main character with a lot to say when ever he is near he steals my spotlight. Going to have to be more careful and watch more to get Steven down again.**

 **Tell me what you think, peace.**


End file.
